You Make Me Feel...
"You Make Me Feel..." by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi is featured on Just Dance 4. It was originally unlockable with a code from a Cheetos bag. Since the offer expired it became available as a DLC for all consoles in all regions. It also appears in Just Dance Now. Background The background is dark, with a balcony in the back, with some luminous square shaped pillars. In the redeemable version, there's a throne, and Chester Cheetah appears sometimes on the back pillars during the 1st and 2nd Chorus. In the 3rd chorus, he appears dancing along with the girl. He doesn't appear in the DLC and the Just Dance Now Version. Dancer *Bubblegum Pink hair *Yellow glasses *A big blue bow in the hair *A yellow top with blue and pink leopard prints *A blue mini short *Blue sneakers *Colored tights that are pink in the left and yellow in the right. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1. '''Move your right hand from left to right with your mouth like shouting "Ohhhh". '''Gold Move 2. Put together your hands and slowly open them. Gold Move 3. Put your right hand up pointing to the sky. Gold Move 4. Put both your hands up pointing to the sky. YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups You Make Me Feel... ''appears in the following mashup: * Summer '(Girl Power)' Captions ''You Make Me Feel... ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind Trivia *This is the first song to be unlockable by redeeming a code, and then later becoming available as a DLC. ** It is followed by [[Waking Up in Vegas|''Waking Up in Vegas]]'' in Just Dance 2014. *Chester Cheetah is not featured in the DLC. *The coach is almost similar to the last girl in [[Safe And Sound|''Safe And Sound]] in Just Dance 2014 *The Cheetos version can still be unlocked on the NTSC Wii with a save file with the song. * If redeemed as a code, it will come with dance quests. It wants you to get "Cute" as a dance style and to get "GOOD" or better when "You make me feel" is said. * On the PAL PlayStation 3, the lyrics are highlighted black instead of blue. * The pictograms are blue in the Chester Cheetah preview. * The title of this song in the Wii Store is "You Make Me Feel! (feat. Sabi)" while in the menu, it says "You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi)". * In the Just Dance Now icon, the background is the one from the Cheetos promotion and not the downloadable version. ** However, the gameplay uses the background from the downloadable version of the routine. * Some of the moves are recycled from ''Poker Face''. * The picture for You Make Me Feel... on Just Dance Now has been changed; the throne has been removed and the blocks are dimmer. There is also a single beam of purple light in the middle of the screen and the dancer is not as centralized. We can also now see her pink legging. * It was one of the first songs announced for JDNow (in fact, it appears as the icon of the game, along with P1 from ''Turn Up the Love''); however, it has been released much later. * Some pictograms are reversed. Gallery youmakemefeeljd4.jpg youmakemefeeldlc.jpg|You Make Me Feel... YouMakeMeFeelupdated.jpg|You Make Me Feel... (Updated) Youmakemefeelavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 102.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar ymmf.png|The Pictograms Screenshot 2014-12-04-23-42-30-1.png Screenshot_2014-12-12-22-42-54-1.png Ymmf_menu.png YMMFinactive.png YMMFactive.png Videos File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi -OFFICIAL VIDEO- File:Just Dance 4 Cobra Starships Ft Sabi You Make Me Feel File:Just Dance 4 - You Make Me Feel... - 5* Stars File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi (Just Dance Now) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Medium Songs Category:Code Required Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Recycled moves Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pictograms error